


La Calavera

by leoriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Makeup
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Сложно было заподозрить Капитана Америку в том, что он способен не только поставить фингал, но и накрасить глаза.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La Calavera - по-испански "череп"

— Кем будешь на Хэллоуин? — спросил Стив, доставая кисти, помаду, тени, пудру и тушь. Поздно идти на попятную, когда на тебя смотрит целый батальон баночек разноцветного грима.   
— Я думал, Наташа меня разыграла, — признался Тони. Капитан Америка являлся человеком множества талантов, но сложно было заподозрить его в том, что он способен не только поставить фингал, но и накрасить глаза. — Когда сказала, что это ты ее накрасил. Я правильно понял — речь же шла о тех серебряных финтифлюшках у нее на лице?  
Наташа выглядела сногсшибательно: собранные в хвост серебряные волосы, ярко-алые с узкими зрачками глаза на нежном лице, разрисованном морозной вязью. Торчавшие накладные ушки не делали ее милой, а напоминали скорее о дьявольских созданиях из Йотунхейма, о которых недавно поведал им Тор. И когда Тони в шутку спросил ее: это что, новая мода в России? — Наташа посоветовала заглянуть к Стиву Роджерсу. У него, мол, настоящий талант гримера. Хоть синяки под глазами научит тебя замазывать, а то стыд какой-то, куда смотрит твой имиджмейкер.   
Последнее он не стал принимать близко к сердцу: слишком уж гордился своими синяками под глазами, чтобы прятать их от мира. Ему и не нужен был костюм для Хэллоуина. Лучше всего у Тони выходило оставаться самим собой. Кто не мечтал хотя бы на денек превратиться в Тони Старка?   
— Наташа показала картинку на телефоне, а я постарался нарисовать что-то похожее. С девушками вообще приятно работать. Они терпеливее мужчин и гораздо больше ценят результат: не пытаются двинуть тебе в челюсть, когда ты подравниваешь им брови.   
Тони понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить услышанное.   
— Так ты практиковался не только на девушках?   
— Видел бы ты, какую румяную хохотушку я сделал из Дугана, когда мы должны были под прикрытием проникнуть в захваченный врагом город.   
— Дум-Дума Дугана?   
— Да. Тогда Дугану пришлось принести усы в жертву родине. Самое веселье началось, когда за ним начал увиваться одинокий вдовец — или даже позже, когда Баки увлек красотку в гостиничный номер, подзабыв, что на нем надеты платье и чулки. Впрочем, кажется, девушку это не расстроило. Я владею кисточкой и помадой немного хуже, чем щитом, но на той самой миссии никто не сумел раскусить нашу маскировку. И не только потому, что Морита обещал пристрелить первого, кто полезет ему под юбку.   
— А кем ты сам оденешься на Хэллоуин?   
— Вампиром, — ответил Стив и улыбнулся, клацнув зубами. — Наташа обещала принести клыки — раз из меня все равно песок сыплется, грех не воспользоваться. Баки будет оборотнем, Сэм — охотником за нечистью. Наташа с Баки вчера чуть не подрались, пока спорили, из чего лучше сделать ему меч. Клинт — Робин Гуд, потому что Лора захотела быть Леди Мэрион. Фьюри — пират. Мария Хилл — Белоснежка. Агент Коулсон — зомби; кстати, он обещал привести на вечеринку своих ребят. Ванда, как я слышал, будет ведьмой, а Вижн — Железным Дровосеком. Скотт приведет дочку, но так и не признался, кем нарядится. На твоем месте я бы уже определился, Тони. До праздника осталось три часа.   
— Железным Человеком? — Если уж нельзя быть Тони Старком. Не переодеваться же волшебником, чтобы его опять спутали с доктором Стренджем. К слову, Тони с детства терпеть не мог волшебников. Санта ни разу не принес под елку ничего из того, что ему действительно хотелось.   
— Мы договорились, — напомнил Стив, — никаких супергероев.   
Тони судорожно попытался вызвать в памяти все, что знал о Хэллоуине. В детстве миссис Джарвис пекла в честь праздника ароматный тыквенный пирог. Правда, отца никогда не было дома, так что они уплетали его на пару с Джарвисом. Клянчить сладости Тони считал ниже своего достоинства.  
— Санта Муэрте?   
— Планируешь поразить всех фламенко? — уточнил Стив, когда П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. услужливо вывела на стену первую найденную в гугле картинку с красавицей в красной юбке.   
— Другая картинка, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., — попросил Тони. П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. показала изображение с татуированным мексиканским уголовником, но тут же исправилась и заменила на джентльмена во фраке с зашитым ртом, добавив подпись «Сахарный череп. Мужской макияж».  
Тони прекрасно помнил, что процесс нанесения макияжа одуряющие скучный. Уже к третьей минуте ты забывал, что визажист хорошенькая молодая девушка (или хорошенький молодой парень), и начинал отчаянно бороться с зевотой. Сложно сказать, в чем было дело: слишком удобных креслах в гримерке или том, что Тони следовало меньше времени по ночам проводить в гараже, — но в какой-то момент его неотвратимо начинало срубать.  
Но Стив Роджерс заскучать ему не дал. Обычно визажисты использовали множество разных салфеток, спонжей, кистей — разнообразных штук, позволяющих избежать лишнего контакта с кожей. Очевидно, во время войны они были не в ходу. Или Стиву нравилось делать все своими руками. Легонько касаться кожи. Намазывать. Растушевывать пальцами.   
Это больше походило на эротический массаж, чем на рутинную процедуру. Ладно, в действиях Стива не было особого подтекста. Он всего лишь оставался самим собой, и к тому же находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а то и ближе. Тони же был живым человеком и ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы в действиях Стива был подтекст.  
Взять хотя бы эти его оценивающие взгляды. Периодически Стив немного отодвигался в сторону и смотрел на Тони так, будто он был незаконченным шедевром. Чертежом машины времени. Стив улыбался, когда на него смотрел.   
— Посмотри вверх, Тони, — попросил Стив, а затем уточнил: — Глаза тоже? Как на картинке?  
— Да, — тяжело выдохнул Тони. — Все, что зах… Ты сочтешь уместным. Я полностью доверяю тебе, кэп.   
Он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то чем-то пытался ткнуть ему в глаз, но ради Стива готов был и на более серьезные жертвы. Даже если Стив сделает из него дрэг-квин, пресс-служба как-нибудь выкрутится. Скажут, что он перебрал на вечеринке. Или что его снова похитил суперзлодей с дурным вкусом, а может, те первокурсники из МТИ, которым он недавно выписал грант: заставили снова пройти посвящение. О, пресса будет в восторге.   
— Барнса ты тоже накрасил? — Ему нужно было срочно перевести тему, а что лучше охлаждало пыл, чем беседа об убийце твоих родителей? Хоть Тони сам согласился принять его в Мстители, да и Стив объяснил всю чудовищность ситуации, он все равно испытывал к нему смешанные чувства.   
— Уже видел Баки в образе? — спросил Стив. — Нет, он всегда предпочитает справляться в одиночку. Хотя Сэму я уже помог. И Клинту. И Ванде. Не знаю, когда Наташа успела всем разболтать.   
— В следующий раз, когда на нас нападет Танос, можешь буквально расписать ему рожу, — не удержался от подколки Тони. Затем добавил: — А те штуки у Наташи на лице…  
— Рисунки? Тебе настолько понравилось, что ты постоянно о них твердишь? Можешь не волноваться, у тебя будет ничем не хуже. — Кажется, Стиву было приятно. — Раньше я рисовал для своих ребят на войне — татуировки и просто так. В основном просили портреты и имена девчонок, конечно, но один мой приятель оказался без ума от американского флага.   
Тони тяжело вздохнул и призвал все силы, чтобы не предложить Стиву нарисовать американский флаг в каком-нибудь совершенно неподобающем месте. Интересно, а у самого Стива есть татуировки?   
Официальная пропаганда хранила молчание на этот счет, но Тони не особо ей верил.   
— Значит, тебе ещё и нравится рисовать на людях, а не только бить им морды.   
— Люблю создавать что-то красивое, — пояснил Стив. — Ну, и когда людям нравится то, что я делаю. А ты думал, я помешан на тренировках и по выходным читаю вслух Билль о правах?   
Тони вспомнил, как выглядит Стив на тренировках, и мысленно дорисовал образу накладные ресницы и искусственный румянец. Сидеть в кресле рядом с предметом своих чувств стало еще тяжелей. Интересно, в Конституции есть статья за оскорбление национального символа? Тони был уверен, что Капитан Америка шел наравне с флагом, Белым домом и Отцами-основателями. Закон просто обязан был его защищать.   
— Ну вот и готово. — Пока он предавался сладким грезам, Стив успел закончить с макияжем. — Подать тебе зеркало?   
Тони собирался стремительно выйти из комнаты — пока не сделал какую-нибудь глупость, например, поцеловал своего товарища по команде, ненароком уничтожив труды его, — но вспомнил о своем публичном имидже. Совете директоров. Пеппер бы его убила, если бы он вышел в люди, не послав ей предварительно фото нового образа.  
— Давай, — обреченно сказал Тони. Если процесс иногда бывал вполне сносным, то результатом он никогда не оставался доволен. Даже если речь шла о Капитане Америке.   
Из зеркала на него смотрел мертвец с темными провалами вместо глаз и зашитым ртом. Впрочем, узоры на скулах действительно не уступали тем, что Стив нарисовал Наташе. Стоило признать: это был довольно обаятельный мерзавец. Тони представил, как приходит в таком виде на следующий совет директоров или брифинг в ООН, и улыбнулся.   
— Не хочешь устроиться моим личным визажистом? Могу предложить лучший в Нью-Йорке соцпакет, страховку, тренажерный зал с бассейном… Все то, что уже есть у Мстителей, но без чокнутый фанатиков, террористов и роботов.   
К слову, цветок у него на лбу подозрительно напоминал одно из тех плотоядных растений, что едва не сжевало Тони руку, когда они зачищали биолабораторию Гидры.   
— Готов поспорить, что у тебя и так есть целый штат визажистов. Нехорошо лишать их работы. — Помедлив, Стив добавил: — Скоро должен заглянуть Коулсон. Думаю, тебе тоже стоит подготовиться к вечеринке. Цилиндр бы тебе пошел.   
— Ты тоже?   
— Что тоже? — озадаченно спросил Стив. — Я ведь уже сказал, что оденусь вампиром. Будет странно, если я приду не в образе.   
— А.  
— Тони, я красил тебе глаза, а теперь ты вдруг волнуешься, что для вечеринки я могу накрасить себе губы?   
Тони изо всех сил постарался не представлять Капитана Америку с накрашенными губами. И в платье. Хотя Стив ничего не говорил о платье: зачем вампирам платья? Или чулки. Звездно-полосатый флаг без чего-то другого. Даже без флага. Тони вдруг испытал небывалый порыв патриотизма.   
— Да нет, в общем-то. Стало любопытно, смогу ли я тебя узнать.   
— Это просто краска, — пожал плечами Стив. — Она не меняет того, кто я на самом деле.   
Краска. Теперь воображение Тони вернулась к тому, как Стив рисует у него на спине американский флаг.   
— Тогда увидимся вечером.  
Тони попросил П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.У. его сфотографировать, переслал изображение Пеппер и отправился на поиски цилиндра. 

— Охотишься? — спросила Наташа, подкравшись к нему со спины. Она была так же дьявольски хороша, как и в прошлый раз. Разве что дополнила образ украшениями.   
— Проверяю, не надел ли Брюс костюм Халка.   
— Сегодня он Виктор Франкенштейн, — испортила веселье Наташа. — А Пеппер, Джейн и Ванда — Иствикские ведьмы.   
— Я могу попросить П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.У. залезть в базу HBO и рассказать, чем закончился твой любимый сериал, — пригрозил Тони.   
— Ты не станешь.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Потому что у тебя есть дела поважней.   
Тони проследил направление ее взгляда и заметил Сэма с огромным двуручником, беседовавшего с каким-то незнакомым здоровенным парнем с алебардой. Рядом скалил клыки Баки Барнс, а чуть позади… черт, да это был Стив.  
— Укус — это дар, — присвистнула Наташа и добавила: — А Эдвард Каллен больше не сексуален.  
Несмотря на вычурный средневековый камзол, плащ и мертвенную бледность, в этом человеке все еще можно было узнать Капитана Америку — по тому, как уверенно он держался, как изучал толпу, словно пытаясь найти кого-то знакомого.  
— Подскажи-ка, старым друзьям полагается бонусный укус?   
Подойдя ближе, Тони убедился, что Кэп все-таки накрасил губы. Хотя нет, не так. Его губы выглядели настолько яркими, словно несколько минут назад он хлестал свежую кровь — и она ещё не успела до конца высохнуть. Алыми подтеками застыла в уголках губ.   
У Тони так и чесались руки ее стереть.


End file.
